Although the invention can be useful in many areas where the illumination of objects or features is desirable or necessary, the invention and its underlying problems shall be explained more closely below with the example of the lighting of an interior room in a building.
It is generally known how to arrange lights for the illumination of an interior room, for example in a ceiling region. If for example a corridor is lit with the aid of individual ceiling spotlights, however, a relative large number of these spotlights will be required to illuminate it in the desired manner, given the elongated shape of the corridor. Furthermore, the light given off by the individual traditional spotlights also in this way often falls on portions of the interior room which are not meant to be lit, while other areas in turn are not as well lit as desired.
Furthermore, it can happen that such a traditional lighting solution does not fully meet the aesthetic demands placed on the lighting in all situations in which illumination is desired.
Moreover, it is basically known that reflectors of light sources such as floodlights can be outfitted with free-form surfaces.